


fifty shades of green

by Pyrodarknessanny



Series: Pissant Federation [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrodarknessanny/pseuds/Pyrodarknessanny
Summary: a side story off of the Pissant federation seriesthis story aims to detail Adzukis past and better explain why she is the dumpster fire of a hard ass that she is in the present setting.major trigger warnings apply for  violence and rape.I have chosen to use the underage tag as all-tho she is not a child in this setting she is still not a full fledged adult and not  fully aware of her circumstances at the time of the assault.
Series: Pissant Federation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588363
Comments: 14
Kudos: 2





	1. diamond in the rough

**Author's Note:**

> topics discussed in this story are of a serious nature and whilst it is my aim as a creator to incite strong response from my audience I do not take these matters lightly if you feel the issue of rape described in detail my be triggering or you feel it may be too much please re consider reading this story.

Chap t 1 - diamond in the rough  
  
Returning from a suicide mission Adzuki’s ship fast approaches the landing doc her arrival causes panic amongst the ground crew as her return was scheduled.  
  
the shorter Irkens working the doc scurry to get out of the way as the damaged ship makes a hard landing screeching to a stop several yards from where it first made ground.   
  
strapped to the front of the ship is the carcass of a large centipede like creature, a Derpadon the head severed. A cloud of steam rises as the cockpit opens and Adzuki steps out of the downed craft she is covered from antenna to toe in the blood of the Derpadon a look of pure rage on her face.  
  
stunned the ground crew hesitantly begin work on returning the ship to its hanger and cataloguing what repairs need doing. With fire in her eyes Adzuki marches toward Commander Grunk’s office with the head of the Derpadon tucked under her arm as a trophy.   
  
seeing her on the war path a couple of the other elites try to stop her from entering the office  
explaining that there was a very important meeting taking place. There words were wasted however as Adzuki marched on.  
  
  
Unaware that Adzuki had returned from the one way mission she was assigned Commander Grunk had been in a meeting with high ranking government official Xorick a slender Irken with a pasty complexion amber eyes and a peculiar sense of fashion every thread of his outfit was fine silk in various hues of blue accented by bands of gold. A pair of elegant yet high tech antenna rings topped off the look.  
  
the meeting had been arranged to discuss the units funding and future applications Grunk could feel that his pitch was tanking hard tho as he watched Xorick fiddle about with his claws he was clearly bored by the details Grunk had laid out that was not a good sign.  
  
Grunk: so as you can see here by these most recent reports our division will require further supplementary -  
  
stroking his chin Xorick interrupts  
  
Xorick: how tedious! You haven’t managed to impress me yet dear friend , now if you really wish to secure my backing you are going to have to do much better than that! ….   
  
Grunk: uh …. Y-yes sir, right …  
Xorick: so show me then, I’m a very busy man you know all of these appointments , the pitches there all so bland it all merges into one boring wad don’t just tell me about your issues.  
impress me.  
  
Xorick leans back in his hair legs crossed with a smirk on his face as the heavy set Irken stammered failing to meet his requests,Grunk knew he had lost his chance to secure any kind of funding.  
just as Xorick was about to stand the office door swung open violently .

Not even acknowledging the suite Adzuki steps in and drops the dead of the Derpadon on the middle of Grunks neatly laid out desk the impact sending a spray of blood across the room landing on both Grunk and Xorick.   
  
the sudden intrusion had caught Grunk off guard as Adzukis mission was not supposed to see her return alive. Furious Adzuki points at Grunk yells “ next time kill me your self you coward!” in a seething tone then storms out of the office slamming the door behind her.  
  
  
Grunk is sweating bullets now a drop in funding would have been difficult but they could manage , he was sure now however that Adzuki had just insured the unit be disbanded immediately.  
  
Xorick examined the damages to his attire there was a fine spray of blood droplets across the light blue portion of his shoulder guards.   
  
Grunk: I am terribly sorry about that sir!, I’ll have someone take care of the damages  
Xorick : no need!  
  
Grunk swallowed nervously this was it his career was about to be over.  
  
Xorick: you didn’t tell me your unit had such skilled individuals tucked away.  
Grunk: pardon?  
  
Xorick: this ghastly beast before us now … this is a Derpadon is it not?  
Grunk: correct  
Xorick : and such creatures are usually our tools of disposal are they not?  
Grunk: yes but.  
Xorick : no butts my friend! I asked to e impressed after all did I not? You shall receive your funding grants.  
Grunk: thank you sir! Your too kind.  
Xorick : tell me tho ,…. About that plucky elite who stormed in here so comandingly.  
Grunk: adzuki? She’s a problem sir! Real head strong reckless too  
Xorick : is that so? I’d like to extend an offer to you   
Grunk: what kind of offer?  
Xorick: why I’d like to personally sponsor this Adzuki   
Grunk: SIR I would strongly advise against  
Xorick : are you calling my judgments in to question ?  
Grunk: no no! nothing of the sort sir!, just that there’s a LOT of collateral with that one  
Xorick: how quaint! But I simply INSIST!   
  
  
with the meeting concluded Xorick takes his leave of the facility stopping briefly to observe the goings on of the flight deck from the walkway that overlooks it.   
  
out on the flight deck Adzuki had returned to her trashed ship to unload the derpadon carcass and assist the ground crew who were working on the damaged craft. As he watches coordinated work from his vantage point silk clad irken bites down on his index claw running it slowly across his teeth.  
“ quite the industrious little nymph isn’t see” he muses under his breath.  
  
the subtle creek of a door opening from around the corner disturbs his train of thoughts it was time to move on. He would return later to check in with his new investment.  
  
  



	2. Right way to do the wrong thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adzuki gets a pass on her reckless behaviour but what's the catch ?

chap 2 - the right way to do the wrong thing   
  
word had spread throughout the complex quickly about Adzuki’s latest stunt and her return was not received well by the other elites. That sort of mission was known as a “one-way ticket” for good reason whilst the empire strongly disapproved of direct execution more passive methods were commonly employed to purge troublesome individuals from the ranks.

  
suicide missions with next to zero chance for success were amongst the favourites followed closely by arena death matches. This way the problem would take care of itself and everything would be wrapped up nice and neatly.   
  


or so it was supposed go that way. Adzuki wasn’t the first to defy the odds but her tenacity and will for survival caused great upheaval within the ranks. The Derpadon mission was regarded as a last resort and she had bested it with ease returning with the beast as her prize to demonstrate to the others that she would not be fucked with.   
  
two of the other Elites approached her as she worked on filleting the derpadon into more manageable chunks she had planned to offload the meat via connections she had with the ground crew for a bit of extra coin.   
  
one of the Eliets was dressed in medical officer attire the other a standard soldier the medic was a little nervous about confronting her.   
Adzuki was still fuming and now she had quite a sizable knife on her.   
  
Adzuki: what do you pair of fuck knuckles want?   
soldier elite : word around the base is you nearly had us permanently shut down.   
  
she looked up from carving the meat with a confused expression it was clear she had no idea what they were accusing her of.   
  
medic elite: t-they’ll have your head for this latest stunt you know that.   
Adzuki: let them try! .  
Soldier elite: just because you don’t take this seriously doesn’t mean the rest of us will sit around and let you sabotage-   
Adzuki: * pointing the hunting knife at him* if you have a problem then face me in the arena!   
  
the pair exchange worried looks then decide it better to back off leaving Adzuki to finish up her task.   
  
hours passed with the exotic meat packaged and sold and a tidy back pocket profit the blood soaked elite left the landing docks in order to clean up. The derpadon blood had a distinctive sent to it the odour that could only be described as a mixture of stink bug spray and fermented reptilian blood had permeated her uniform .   
  
as she made her way to the showers other crew members gave her a wide birth she smirked as she strut down the path ways, the wretched odour made for an excellent repellent.   
  
  
a good scrub down and an IPA drenching later the smell of the kill had been cleansed from her pores it was amazing what a douse of solvents could clean away. Throwing on a clean uniform Adzuki thought it time to file her mission report and check in with commander Grunk.   
  
he was a cranky old bastard sure but at the end of the day he did his darndest to keep things together.   
  
as she approached the office door Adzuki took in a deep breath and prepared her self for the possibility of entering yet another screaming match with the surly commander.   
  
the door opened with a creek as the hinges grinded out of alignment from being slammed one too many times. Adzuki stepped into the office to find commander Grunk sitting at his desk , the smell of the derpadon blood still present in the room but the hard wood surface of his workstation had been cleaned.   
  
Grunk : Adzuki!, I was about to call for you …. Have a seat!   
  
hesitantly she pulled up a chair waiting to cop an antenna full of reprimand.   
  
Adzuki: sir!  
  
he tapped his claw on the desk methodically as thought over the best way to articulate what he had to say.

  
Grunk: you know we don’t reward recklessness here …. Your behaviour is out of control   
however ….   
  
Adzuki: however?   
  
Grunk: as much as I hate to admit this , its exactly that recklessness that saved our department today … make no mistake you are still in HUGE trouble over this. When I said I wanted results I did not mean busting down doors!   
  
Adzuki: sir what are you talking about? Some of the other elites confronted me earlier too something about shutting down this unit? What the hell is the about ?  
  
Grunk: you don’t know? , the budget review is coming up and there has been a lot of pressure on this unit to prove its self .. that chap who was here his morning in the fancy suite was sent to do a preliminary interview and inspection of our facility.  
  
Adzuki: that freaky weirdo with the antenna rings?   
Grunk: *sighs* yes , well that “freaky weirdo” as you put it. is in charge of seeing that our operations receive adequate funding .

  
Adzuki: ……. Oh ….   
Grunk : don’t let this go to your head but you actually did us all a huge favour , to be totally honest our department doesn’t exactly have the best track record and Xorick is a difficult irken to read.   
you’re bullheadedness managed to impress him however.   
  
grunk then slides a fancy light blue metallic envelope across the desk to adzuki , she picks it up flipping it in her claws a few times before opening it to read the letter inside.   
its printed on a high quality silken paper and lightly perfumed*   
  
Adzuki: what’s this?   
  
Grunk: your next assignment! Master Xorick is under the impression that your particular skill set meets the criteria for a few jobs he needs done . this is a private contract for those jobs.   
  
Adzuki reads over the letter carefully before turning her nose up slipping it back into the envelope and flicking the whole thing across the desk back to Grunk.  
  
Adzuki: I’m not going to play body guard for some upstart , get one of the others to do it!

  
Grunk: NO! you will take this mission and you will be on your BEST BEHAVIOUR!   
you don’t have a choice in this Adzuki . its not just your ass riding on this. DO NOT OFFEND HIM.   
  
adzuki lent back in her chair folding her arms and huffed lowering her brow as she leered at her commander. Grunk flicked the envelope back across the desk.   
  
Grunk: just take the job…. It won’t kill you!.   
  



	3. art of the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things take a turn as Xorick throws Adzuki into the deep end.   
> how deep dose the rabbit hole go?

Chp 3 - art of the party 

  
unsure of what to expect Adzuki arrived at the address given in the strange letter she had received taking Grunks words seriously she had take care to only wear her very best gear.  
  
the address was that of a penthouse apartment in one of the high end districts as she waited to be let in Adzuki took note of the surrounds planet Irk was not known for its luxuries they were a well kept secret this was her first time seeing anything so extravagant.   
  
a large painting hung in the lobby that depicted something abstract of a vaguely sexual nature   
Adzuki had been studying it for some time before the apartment doors finally opened.   
  
Xorick: oh good you came! This way please!   
  
the silk clad irken ushered her in quickly locking the doors behind them.   
the interior of the apartment was even more extravagant with a large open plan dining and lounge area, authentic fireplace and a fully stocked bar out on the balcony was large hot hub everything about the place was a show of unimaginable wealth.   
  
Xorick gave his bodyguard for the evening one look over then chuckled.   
  
Xorick : oh no that simply wont do! , I’m going to have to ask you to change… you see this is a covert mission I need you to blend in with the crowd.   
  
he smiled coyly as he gestured to the guest room where he had laid out a pre selected outfit for the young elite.   
  
Adzuki followed along finding the outfit to be quite revealing but not wanting to tank the mission so soon obliged the wealthy irkens request.   
  
xorick: I think you’ll find this evening wear appropriate for assignment I have for you   
Adzuki: sir , this outfit offers very little tactical defence.

  
Xorick : a small sacrifice I need you to understand that this job is more than a mere security one in order to do it well I am going to need you to play a certain roll.   
  
  
something didn’t quite sit right with her in the way he articulated those words but for the now she wasn’t able to place her claw on it still she slipped into the form fitting dress and heels leaving her regular uniform thrown hap hazard on the guest bed.   
  
Adzuki: you want to play armpiece right?   
  


Clapping his hands together softly the taller irken admired the elites poise the colour of the dress complimented her eyes perfectly xorick stroked his chin then pointed at her.   
  
Xorick : lose those!~ I want you to blend in seamlessly and nothing ruins a good ruse quite like a pantie line.   
  
  
already feeling more exposed than what she was used to Adzuki was horrified by the suggestion fearing the back lash of retaliation she begrudgingly obliged.

With a slight of hand motion, she removed the offending article of clothing quickly and without revealing any more of herself that was already on display she maintained eye contact as she did so a murderous fire in her eyes. Xorick merely raised his eyebrow then offered out his elbow.   
Xorick : we’re ready! now shall we?   
  
flustered and ready to jump out of her skin Adzuki took his arm as the pair left the apartment and entered the elevator. For the longest time she didn’t say anything trying her best not to make it obvious that the situation as bothering her.   
  
Xorick: do try to relax , a good performance must be fluid.   
Adzuki: .. y-yes sir   
Xorick : you may call me by name any formalities may arouse suspicions.  
Adzuki: right   
Xorick : you’ll need to stay alert at all times , but mind your gaze stay close to me and above all try to look like you are having a good time , it’s a party after all.   
Adzuki: understood.   
Xorick: and if you need to stay your nerves   
  
he reaches into inside breast pocket of his jacket to reveal small glass vile containing a powdered substance that Adzuki recognized immediately.   
  
Adzuki: are you … offering me drugs … sir?   
Xorick : think of it as supplementary rations for your mission .   
  
sensing her squirm with unease the taller irken chucked as the elevator came to a stop on the ground floor.   
  
Xorick: suite yourself then, ah I see that our ride is here excellent this evening will go smoothly.   
  
  
  
the vehicle waiting to collect them was a deep purple limousine the doors opening automatically   
Xorick entered the luxury car first taking his seat , after the glancing the street quickly and taking note of the bystanders Adzuki stepped in the cabin was a mot more spacious than it first looked with plush leather seating a built in ice bucket for drinks and its own little disco ball.   
  
Adzuki sat ridged with her knees together wondering how on irk she was supposed to be able to fight in such an impracticable getup it would be a fast learning curve if something did go wrong.   
the only sort of weaponry she had to rely on was a small plasma gun that fit in her purse the situation was becoming more and more stressful.

She had no context for anything going forward what kind of enemies this guy might have what sort of venue they were headed to.   
  
swallowing back the urge to vomit she finally plucked up the courage to talk to her client   
reminding herself that this was a military contract, she could handle it.   
  
Adzuki: pass the blow   
  
she muttered it softly under her breath as she avoided making eye contact Xoricks antenna pricked up as he fished the little vile out of his pocket with a grin.   
Xorick : I knew you’d come around sooner or later easy on it tho this isn’t that cheap shit you do out on the tarmac.   
  
reaching for her hand he taps out a dose on to the back of her wrist , then dose the same for himself. The pair inhale the powder in unison as Xorick re caps the vile and returns it to his pocket he watches to see how she reacts to the substance.   
  
  
Adzuki tilts her head back closing her eyes as there is a flash of strange light a tingling sensation followed by a strange fruity taste she rubs her forehead as the tingling and light flashes intensify   
what ever thought she had just been mulling on as long gone now.   
  
Adzuki: wha---what is?  
Xorick : hits differently don’t it   
  
he smirked leaning back arms behind his head and legs crossed as he watched her experience the initial high.   
  
Xorick: it’s pure don’t worry about that’ if you do a good job tonight, I can hook you up if you like.   
  
the expression on her face indicated that she was gone his words may as well been white noise to her at that moment. Adzuki hadn’t expected to get completely bowled over like that a little buzz as all she was bargaining for not this. It took all her strength to stay focused from what she could tell Xorick was completely unphased.  
  
Xorick : don’t fight it , you’ll only come down that much harder. Enjoy it while it lasts   
  
Adzuki shook her head this was a high that was a lot more incense than anything she had been used to using some meditation tricks she was able to rein herself in just enough to maintain special awareness.  
  
pulling up at the venue pair stepped out of the limo to meet with the bouncer. Who nodded them thru   
inside the atmosphere was thick with opiate smoke strange music played softly in the back ground as the well to do crowed mingled. Adzuki felt like a deer caught in head lights of semi-truck there was a lot to take in all at once. 

The rule .. shit what were the rules again!?   
stay close , blend in .. fuck what was the other thing?! She had forgotten   
  
she Followed Xorick about as closely as she could with out touching him the high was starting to wear off now the room became less fuzzy and she could hear conversations again. She breathed a sigh of relief as she was able to focus more easily now observing the way Xorick interacted with the other attendees so far it didn’t seam like there were any threats present.   
  
  


One fellow who passed them by gave Xorick a hard nudge with his elbow and made a passing comment that “ this on isn’t on a leash” to which Xorick chuckled and responded that sort of thing was last season. Adzuki had no idea what that meant.   
  
a few drinks in and a second hit of blow things started to get interesting.   
Adzuki had noticed a shifty looking vortian that wasn’t there when they had arrived. Not only was this newcomer behaving oddly but the quality of his attire was poor. She glanced around for Xorick no visual tho , was he off in one of the private rooms perhaps. No time to look.   
  
careful she closed in on the suspicious vortian being mindful not to throw any attention on her self. 

He was so preoccupied with his own mission that he didn’t even realise he was being hunted, Adzuki had managed to close the gap and was right on his behind remembering the rule about not causing a panic amounts the guests she pressed her claws into his back between the shoulder blades and in a confident but harsh whisper told him that it was a gun.  
  
freaking out the vortian believed her as she ushered him away to a more secluded area   
still no visual on Xorick she prayed that her instinct was correct.  
  
once well away from the prying eyes of the crowed Adzuki dropped her façade for that gritty nasty attitude she had been holding back all evening breaking character felt so good.   
  
Adzuki: you’re NOT on the guest list are you.. rat?   
vortian: uhm ….. no wait please don’t hurt me.   
Adzuki: why are you here ?   
vortian: certainty not to commit a political assassination ha ha ha ,  
that would be awkward .

  
she leered as the vortian sweat bullets knowing that his jig was up.

he had indeed been sent to assassinate the irken high roller by a small resistance group with the intention of disrupting military funding .   
  
Vortian: how did you   
Adzuki: amateur.   
vortian: you’re going to kill me now aren’t you?   
Adzuki: duh.   
  
wasting no time the irken elite makes the kill by snapping the would be assassins neck quickly,  
before hiding the body Adzuki checks for valuables taking his wallet stuffing the body well out of site. 

Anxious that the votian may have had reinforcements Adzuki makes her return to the crowd on high alert now looking for Xorick who had been absent for some time now. Not seeing him in the main room she begins to the check the more secluded private rooms.

the first three rooms she entered being all empty the forth room was a powder room where a small group of the guests had gathered to do lines Xorick wasn’t there either just one room left to check the last room was dimly lit and had its own unique sent then the rest of the party it was musky the room featured a small stage with strip polls fitted and several booth style lounge suites in black leather. Exotic dancers preformed on the stage for a small group of the party guests.   
  
it took a moment for Adzukis eyes to adjust to the low lighting but once they had she was able to spot him . Xorick sat at the booth in the far back corner of the room he wasn’t alone how ever he had with him a vortian in some very slutty clothing most likely a prostitute adzuki thought.   
was she an assassin too? Probably not but adzuki couldn’t be too sure .   
  
noticing his guard standing awkwardly in the centre of the room Xorick summoned her over to come sit with him adzuki hesitated but knew it would cause more of a stir if she didn’t go.   
  
as she approached that flustered feeling started to come back as she caught sight of what the vortian hooker was doing. 

The little goat like alien was preforming quite an enthusiastic blow job and between the head bobs adzuki saw it glistening in the light from the vortians spit , covered in ridges an spines that was way more of him than she had ever wanted to see.   
  
unsure if exposing him self like this was intentional or not Adzuki wanted to nope the hell on out of there. Xorick pat the empty seat next to him.  
  
Xorick : sit   
  
he beckoned a glazed over look in his eyes , adzuki did as she was asked once at the booth she found it impossible to look at him this wasn’t part of the job description she wasn’t prepared for anything of the sort.   
  
Xorick: you look awful darling , did something happen?   
  
adzuki: I ran into a troublemaker …. But it’s taken care of now   
  
the situation was making her queasy as the vortian slurped and sucked those sounds were disturbing adzuki bit her lip as she averted her gaze.   
  
Xorick : oh I see , well if its taken care of there’s no need to worry now hmmm?   
  


Xorick couldn’t help but to grin seeing her react so strongly to the situation he took it as a sign that his hunch about her was right. He had played this scenario out a few times before but neve once had he seen a reaction it was just another part of the job. He had to be sure tho being a little squeamish on its own could just be a coincidence after all. He moaned a soft chirp to see if it would get a rise out of her and sure enough Adzukis antenna twitched as her face flushed bright red . 

what the hell was happening she thought she’d never been disturbed like this before there wasn’t going to be an easy way out of this situation Grunk was going to hear all about this as soon as she got back on site . her thoughts were disrupted by tap on the shoulder that made her almost jump out of her seat.   
Xorick had the powder vile between his claws as he offered it to her once more.   
  
Xorick: you look so stressed, take the edge off , I’m nearly done here we can leave soon.   
  
without thinking about it Adzuki went thru the motions of dosing and before she realized what she had in her claws those bright lights were back and suddenly she didn’t know where she was any more.   
  
somehow that refined white powder hit harder the second time … was this the same stuff? It felt the same at first . then the room started spinning Xorick graciously took back the vile from her as her hands went limp and she slumped back into the leather lounge. 


	4. long way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adzuki begins to suspect that there is something sinister afoot.

Chap 4 long way from home -  
the low hum of a fluorescent light and the cold hard feel of a tiled floor were the very next thing Adzuki could remember regaining her conscience slowly she found her self in an unfamiliar bathroom huddled up in one of the cubicles still clad in that tight cocktail dress and nursing a monster of a head ache.   
  
  
she could make out voices from the other side of the wall.  
  
voice1 : some one is in there!   
voice 2: well make them leave! We don’t have all night   
voice 1: I can’t ….. it’s a lady   
voice 2: that’s ridiculous its our rest room just do it!  
voice 1: *panicked* I don’t … think …shes …decent   
  
having had time to check her self over Adzuki exited the rest room the lights out in the main part of the establishment it kind of looked like a bar were some how even more obnoxious than the lights in the rest room. She squinted as she surveyed the place it looked rundown and dirty was she down town somewhere she had no idea.   
  
the first voice belonged to a short food service drone who was a bit twitchy, the second voice was owned by a much larger irken in a stained apron and a chefs hat , the must work here.   
  
chief : ma’am you need to leave.   
Adzuki: where am I?   
service drone: you’re at the * bar name*   
Adzuki: wh’were that?   
  
  
still under the effects of whatever drugs she had been given adzuki felt her legs give out as she fell to the floor a cold chill washed over her . 

Two more short irkens made there way over to see what the hold up was , they had gathered at the bar for some kind of secret meeting but the owner handed started it yet as the premises were not yet secure .  
  
one of them recognised her as he worked on the fuel pumps at the base where the elites were being trained. He just about flipped his shit recalling that during his shift that day he had over heard that they were missing one of them.   
  
fuel pump guy: FUCK!..... guys …. Get her out of here!!!.... oh we are so fucked.   
service drone: what are you talking about? It’s just some random tho-  
fuel pump guy: shhhhhhh!!!!.... that’s the red meance!   
chief : get out of here ! …. Your full of shit.

Fuel pump guy: I’m sure of it!   
  
Adzuki groaned as she tired to sit up something was very wrong she had no recollection of how she had ended up here. The group stopped chattering as she sat up her presence made them all very nervous.   
  
Adzuki: i’ll get you of your antenna ….just …. Just let me recoup a lill first k? …. I might be in trouble.   
  
the group anxiously looked to their leader for guidance on this the needed to move her on before they could conduct their business but it was clear she was in no state to look after her self.   
  
chief crossed his arms as he considered the situation if she really was the red menace how ever they proceeded would be a problem.   
  
chief : put on a pot of coffee .   
  
the group looked confused   
  
chief: wake her up and then get her out of here, ….. its not our problem.   
  
  
recognizing the fuel pump operator by his uniform brought her a little comfort at least she hadn’t ended up stranded somewhere completely random.   
  
Adzuki: is it far?   
  
her voice was groggy and slow   
  
fuel pump guy: th-the base? …. No its not far from her.   
  
Adzuki: can you take me back …… please   
  
fuel pump guy: it’s the middle of the night … we’re not supposed to be on site after hrs …. Ma’am   
  
Adzuki: it’s urgent ….. I don’t know where I am.   
  
  
the chief handed her a large pitcher of black coffee it didn’t smell very strong but she thanked him and started to knock it back the caffeine intake only marginally helping restore her cognitive function. 

Adzuki: I don’t suppose any of you have any medical training by chance ?   
  
as she finished the hot beverage she clutched the pitcher in her claws staring in to the bottom of the empty glass as the group hesitated to answer her.  
  
fuel pump guy: we don’t miss , I’m sorry can’t you see some one when you get back to the base ?   
  
Adzuki thought about it what would she even say ? and would they even take her seriously.   
  
Adzuki: I don’t think I can. You can still give me a lift right?   
  
chief nodded and the fuel pump operator agreed .  
  
  
the drive back to the base was short but the tense awkward silence made it feel like an eternity.   
dropping her off at the main entrance Adzuki thanked him then made her way to her quarters.

  
it was the dead of night and not a soul was out even the night guard had already mad their last patrol for the night Adzuki fumbled about in her purse for her access key thankfully it was still there she opened the security doors and entered the main building a piping hot shower and a good sleep were all she cared about right now.   
  
returning to her room she was surprised to see that the things she had left at Xorick’s apartment were neatly folded in the middle of her bed a light blue silk textured envelope sat atop the uniform it had the same perfumed sent as the one that had contained her mission previously.   
  
her gut sank as she noticed it this was some kind of sick joke cautiously she opened it only to find a rather hefty wad of cash and a short hand note that simply read   
  
“ thank you for providing a most admirable service,   
in recognition of your skill

please find enclosed a small token of my appreciation.  
we look forward to working with you again!  
  
  
signed : Xorick minister of funding”   
  
  
  
the fuck was this . Adzuki did a double take the note was so vague was this shuss money?   
she counted it out there was ten grand just there in cash. Her heart started to race as she felt queasy something defiantly was going on if only she could remember what happened at that party.   
  
  



	5. just don't talk about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adzuki's complaints fall on deaf antenna as the nature of the departments new benefactor begin to reveal its self

chap- 5 just don’t talk about it .  
  
things had been unusually quite around the base since Adzuki had returned in the middle of the night after being AWOL for 24 hrs the other elites were enjoying the peace for a change. operations ran smoothly and there was almost no onsite bickering.   
  
Adzuki had been keeping herself busy with work on her ship that had been badly damaged on the derpadon mission.

She had stripped it down to its bare framework and was rebuilding it from the ground up somehow slime and other debris had managed to get into the inner workings of the engine.

repairs were complicated but the solitude of working on her ship offered her time to think about what happened, it had been 3 days now and she could only put bits of the puzzle together.   
  
at the very least she was sure that she had been drugged beyond that however was anyone’s guess it frustrated her to no end . had that creep done something to her? Why had he given such a large sum of money.   
  
her thoughts had her so preoccupied that she had been ignoring the other elites attempts to get a reaction from her this time there were no rumours about her whereabouts there was however jealousy over the prestigious nature of the job she had been given. 

Any work for the upper classes was considered of the highest possible rank. 

The perks were supposedly legendary, Curiosity getting the better of them the 2 elites who conflicted with Adzuki the most tried to wheedle some details out of her as she worked on rewiring her ships weapons system. 

Leaving with only disappointment as she refused to give them any real answers suggesting only that the job was not all it was cracked up to be and that if they really wanted it that badly they could have it.   
  
in this time the only one she spoke to in less guarded tones was the fuel pump operator whom she had roped into helping her with the repairs to her ship , it wasn’t his qualification but she insisted on it saying that as ground crew he should be able to handle it.   
  
in reality she didn’t need help with the ship but she was less likely to be bothered and questioned if she wasn’t alone. The ground crew were great for that she found as long as you look busy and you are part of a team people don’t tend to ask too many questions, she felt she could let her guard down a little.

The pump operator was nervous at first to be working with her. Adzuki had a reputation around the base for being argumentative and violent. When it came to the ground crew however that just wasn’t the case, she had shown more kindness to them than the other elites .   
  
fuel pump operator: did you …end up getting that thing looked at?   
Adzuki: no .   
fuel pump op: … oh   
Adzuki: don’t worry …. It’ll be fine … pass me that cable   
fuel pump op: oh … umm good?   
Adzuki: look , so about that other night   
fuel pump op: no no its fine!  
Adzuki: it’s really not … I wanna thank you guys , I think things probably could had ended up worse…   
fuel pump op: we just did what any one would do.. it’s no big deal really   
Adzuki: still let me make it up to you   
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
back in the office Grunk sat at his desk going over the reports for the day when he was interrupted buy two of the elites.   
  
soldier elite : commander Grunk!   
Grunk : what is it. I’m busy   
medic elite : Sir has Adzuki reported in since she returned?  
Grunk : that’s up to her not you.  
soldier elite: yeah but.  
Grunk: but what? …. She call you a bad word again? …. Break your toys? I don’t have time for this petty bickering unless you have a real complaint get out of my office!

  
medic elite: well that’s the thing sir. She hasn’t really said anything to any of us for 3 days now   
I don’t know what the heck she’s in a mood about she is pissed.

Grunk puts down his pen to look at them the pair don’t have their usual tattle tale demeanour about them the soldier type seamed more annoyed than anything but the medic had a look of deep concern it struck the commanding office as odd as they had never gotten along with Adzuki.   
  
Grunk : I’ll look into it . now get out!.   
  
the pair scampered off leaving there commanding officer to take matters further   
Grunk had noticed it too , that Adzuki hadn’t been her loud bullheaded self since returning at fist he thought nothing of it but they had a point it had been days now.   
  
Grunk called her into the office he’d get to the bottom of this before sending her out on the next job as another fancy blue envelope sat in the inbound mail pile.   
  
  
  


Adzuki sat with her arms crossed and a murderous look in her eye she waited in palpable silence for Grunk speak he could tell that this was going to be difficult.  
  
Grunk: Adzuki ….. have you filed your last mission repot yet   
  
she continued to leer at him, the larger irken sighed hesitant to unleash whatever shit storm was being kept back behind those burning crimson eyes.   
  
Grunk: if there an incident report involved, we can handle it but you need to give your reporting it’s important and the job its for needs to go on the records. ADZUKI!   
  
Adzuki: dose it matter?!   
Grunk : yes it matters! That was a high-profile mission I need that report!  
Adzuki: I CAN’T GIVE YOU THAT REPORT!  
Grunk: why not .   
Adzuki: ….  
Grunk: why the hell not Adzuki!?  
Adzuki: because I DON’T remember ok!!   
  
the commander rubbed his forehead in frustration he had already received correspondence from Xorick informing him that the agent had performed well and that he was so far pleased with the departments training regiments and Xorick was a well-respected individual there wasn’t any reason to suspect something had gone awry   
  
Grunk: what do you mean you don’t remember ? Adzuki what is going on?   
  
furious she wanted to spew out her story, but it would only sound ridiculous she had no evidence to support her claims what hope was there.   
  


Grunk: you have until the end of the week to file that report, no later I can’t stress enough how important this is   
Adzuki: I make no promises.   
  
Grunk: whatever! Just get out of this mood that you’re in , you have another contract job.  
  
adzukis eyes widened with horror as Grunk pulled the blue lightly scented envelope from the mail pile and handed it to her.   
  
Adzuki: NO!   
Grunk: please just take the job  
Adzuki: I REFUSE , GIVE IT TO SOME ONE ELSE   
Grunk: I can’t do that.   
Adzuki: why not ?   
Grunk: because it’s addressed to you personally   
Adzuki: then I’ll outsource it.  
Grunk: you will do no such thing! … and you will get your reporting done on time!   
  
angrily she tore open the envelope and read the letter contained within once more the details were super vague pertaining to a debt collecting job this time and details of a meeting point and time , at least by what little information was provided this task was to occur during day light hours.   
  
Adzuki clenched her fist she wasn’t ready to take on more work with this creep but Grunk had made it clear that she wasn’t going to be able to get out of it.

frustrated she stormed out of the office slamming the door behind her the force causing the hinges to buckle slightly.   
  
Grunk could see that something nefarious had transpired her sudden change in behaviour was a dead giveaway . his claws were tied however without any sort of official complaint there wasn’t anything he could do about it .

even with a complaint if they followed it up it would mean the end of the department Xorick had him on a tight leash.

without the high-rollers financial backing the whole unit was on the verge of collapse and of course Xorick was only interested in what he could gain out of them for his own personal whims.


	6. sit, stay , roll over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xoick continues to condition Adzuki under the guise of assignments.   
> when she is instructed to kill the scientist Rez she discovers a dark secret.

Chp 6. – sit , stay , roll over! -.   
  
  
Adzuki arrived at the designated meeting point to find Xorick already waiting for her pleased to see her already in a serious mood set the high-roller handed her fancy looking brief case that he had brought along and encouraged her to crack it open. 

Inside the case was a matching set of firearms , all plasma types 2 hand guns and a rifle seeing the high calibre weaponry excited her before she remembered who had just handed them to her.

Closing the case again she looked to him for clarification and briefing.

  
Adzuki: sir!, the mission details say debt collection … what is this for?   
Xorick: ah well that is what we are doing today … you’ll understand that someone in my position can’t preform the type of collections we will be making on these rounds  
Adzuki: sir?   
Xorick: our clients today are past due on their loan repayments . and if you can’t make payment in monies then you must pay in blood.   
  
Adzuki looked back to the briefcase she understood the implications todays assignments were going to be hit jobs. 

  
Adzuki: what should I put on my report statement then sir?

Xorick stroked his chin then shrugged it didn’t matter to him either way what she reported back he knew Grunk would fix the paperwork for him.   
  
Xorick : just as the briefing note says we saw some clients and collected on some debts you needn’t put down any more that!   
  
Adzuki nodded that was enough information for her this sort of work wasn’t that unusual after all but she still had reservations about spending the day in such proximity to him after the last time.

Xorick seemed to play it off as tho nothing had happened his over friendly mannerisms didn’t ride well with her.   
  
as the day progressed and they knocked names off of the list he had of clients they were to visit on the mood became less and less professional . 

the first few jobs went by fine go to the location, address the “client” eliminate the “client” rinse and repeat. Some of the appointments were further apart than others it was those longer travel times in between that were the most awkward.   
  
Xorick offer her a drink or more of that mysterious powder he kept in his coat pocket Adzuki would politely try to refuse saying that she needed to stay sharp to finish the days jobs then he would try to get handsy with her .

placing a claw on her shoulder or knee saying that “just a little bit of a booster wouldn’t hurt”   
on more than one occasion she was tempted to take the offer if just to get him to lay off but the little alarm bells in the back of her mind screamed for her to resist. 

The day would be over soon enough, and she could finally get away from his grab hands.   
  
  


The sun started to set as they wrapped up with the last name on the list, Xorick seamed quite thrilled with the efficiency in which she worked there was just one more client he wanted to check in on , this one wasn’t on the list and getting here took quite along time.  
  


As they pulled up in the slums of lower Irk the pair exited the vehicle for one last appointment for the days rounds. 

Clutching her blaster Adzuki was apprehensive this last stop was not on the agenda Xorick had laid out but insisted that it was of the utmost importance that they get it done on this round of “debt collections”   
  
conditions in the street were poor as this district had been neglected from maintenance for decades trash lined the streets the buildings were mostly caked in grime and rust . “It’s not much further” the taller irken chirped as he strode past the general filth and up a case of stairs Adzuki flowing close behind.   
  
as they arrived at the address Xorick stopped before knocking on the apartment’s door. It looked like it hadn’t been opened in years did someone actually live here.   
  
  


Xorick: I want you to be especially careful with this last one . he’s dangerous and quite cunning and he knows why we’ve came here.  
Adzuki: dangerous?   
Xorick : quite so!, keep your wits on you and don’t listen to a thing he says the little cockroach will say anything to spare his throat.   
Adzuki: this one wasn’t on this list …. How come?   
Xorick: ah well he’s a difficult one to track down changing his name several times to try and avoid me , but he has a significant debt to pay and my patients has all but run out. Get ready.   
  
  
with that Xorick knocked on the door the sounds of clattering glass and shuffling could be heard from within the neglected apartment   
  
Rez: :GO AWAY! I don’t have it!  
Xorick : REZ … you need to open up.   
  
the sounds of ratteling glass got closer to the door stopping as the sliding peek panel screeched open rust and dirt built up in the tracks from years of not being used. An almost albino looking set of eyes peered out before closing the slider again.   
  
Rez: I’m not letting you in unless you LOOSE the suite!   
Xorick: are you sure about that Rez old friend …. You don’t want to meet her first? I think you might change your mind .  
  
on the other side of the door Rez was weighing up his options he knew he’d meet his end Xorick was relentless when it came collecting on his little “investments” something in the way he phrased that last part sat very wrong with the scientist did this sleaze bag manage to find one of the alates after all ? impossible!

The implications for disaster were enormous Rez had to be sure Xorick was known just as well for his bluffs.   
  
the door creaked open slightly as Rez used one of this retractable pak limbs to lasso Adzuki and yank her into the apartment slamming the crusty door behind leaving Xorick to wait outside.   
  
Xorick waited patiently for the all clear before entering to discuss matters with the recluse.   
  
  
Rez’s apartment was a dimly lit mess packed floor to seeling with decommissioned lab equipment boxes upon boxes of old reports and hundreds of empty smeet incubation canisters there was barely enough room to move around without knocking something over.   
  
Rez moved fast using his mechanical pak legs and tentacles to hold the advantage in the cluttered space. He had figured that the elite solider he had just dragged into his home was already well and truly brainwashed besides the pasty little irken had never been good at asking for compliance.   
  
whilst Adzuki’s eyes were still adjusting to the lowered lighting Rez attempted to perform his assessments of her making a hasty grab at her uniform.   
slapping his claws away Adzuki pointer her gun at him firing a shot that only just missed as Rez whipped it out of her hand with one of his pak tentacles the shot shattered one of the canisters causing a cascade of glass to come crashing down. 

Rez grabbed both her arms holding them up high with the metallic pak limb as he tried again to get confirmation of his suspicion reaching a gloved hand under her shirt and feeling her back.   
  
  
Rez: this isn’t what it looks like!   
  
the words no sooner left his mouth than he received a roundhouse kick to the jaw the force knocking him over. Adzuki was pissed now he did NOT just do that.   
picking him up by the collar she punched him repeatedly in the head this was personal now.   
  
not one to take a beating the pasty scientist once again used his pak limbs to his advantage this time tripping her over restraining her by the legs this time Adzuki struggled against the metallic tentacles that held her but resisting was useless. Now nursing a black eye and several cuts Rez tried once more to do his physical check this time making a point to be more vocal.   
  
Rez: look! I don’t want to hurt you , but you are being EXTREAMLY difficult about this.   
  
with her pinned to the ground Rez was able to examine the points he needed to to make his conclusions, lifting her shirt to check a point around the shoulder blades. There were 2 small nodules present , placing light pressure on them caused her to flinch hard as a sharp pain fired off in the area.   
  
Adzuki: STOP TOUCHING ME!!   
  
pulling her shirt back into place Rez was starting to look more concerned there was one more thing to check and she sure as hell wasn’t going to like it. Rolling her onto her back Rez made sure to keep his hands where she could see them in the vain hopes that it would somehow make things less traumatic.   
  
Adzuki: what are you DOING!   
Rez: I promise this isn’t what it looks like please don’t fight it.   
  
using his retractable pak arms the pasty scientist proceeded to pull at her pants yanking them down to her thighs leaving her exposed in the most venerable way imaginable. The action made him cringe but it was the fastest way to confirm and time was not in his favour. 

Having seen what he needed and embarrassed for the both of them Rez immediately let her go.   
  
Rez: oh ….. oh dear …… you poor thing…. Your still just a child …..  
  
his voice was shaken as the realisation that his worst fears had come to pass.   
furious Adzuki quickly hitched her pants then launched into a tackle knocking him over.   
  
Adzuki: what the FUCK if your deal!   
  
  
lifting her fist to start laying into him again she hesitated as instead of fighting back he flinched.   
  
Rez: listen to me , you are in very real danger. Please stay away from that man.  
  
there was a sense of deep sadness in his pleading before he could disclose any more there was a knock on the door Xorick had grown tired of waiting .   
  
Xorick : I trust everything is all right in there ? if your done Rez I’d like to come in now!~   
  
the taller irken spoke in a cocky manner knowing that Rez had run out of excuses for dodging him.  
with the scientist still pinned to the ground Adzuki gave the all clear and Xorick let himself into the apartment stepping over the mess shards of canister glass crunching under his heel as he leisurely made his way over to interrogate the pasty pink eyed irken.   
  
Xorick : this is the last time I am going to ask you Rez , WHERE. Is project Moofrah   
Rez: I don’t know! And I wouldn’t tell you even if I did know! I’d rather die  
  
Adzuki : Moofrah?   
Xorick: Rez here is not only is over due on his loan repayments, but he has also so carelessly lost some valuable property of mine. Isn’t that right Rez?   
Rez: fuck you pervert!   
Xorick : is that the sort of language you should be using in your position Rez? I’ve been more than lenient with you and yet you treat me so poorly!.   
Rez: you’re not going to get away with this …. There still just smeets.   
Xorick: tell me the where abouts of project Moofrah.   
Rez: I already told you I don’t know … when the canisters go back into the bank I don’t have any further control over it!   
Xorick: don’t be foolish Rez you can’t keep them from me for ever , and if project Moofrah continues to elude me I still HAVE what I need right here. Your continued denial to me is fruitless.   
  
\------------  
  
flash back to when Rez had is proper labs still (aprox 65 years ago irken )  
  
we see Rez is working on some samples in his lab when a tall irken clad in blue silk enters the unexpected gust startles the scientist the blue clad irken introduces him self as a member of review board.   
  
Rez: so soon? But our meeting with the board isn’t for another 2 weeks!  
Xorick : I was passing through friend and thought I would hand deliver the findings of the review.   
  
he then reaches into the breast pocket of his jacket to pull out an envelope bearing the boards insignia . Rez hesitantly takes and opens the letter his eyes widen in disbelief as the letter details that the board will be shutting down the lab in favour of the much cheaper vortian research.

  
Rez: this must be a mistake! They can’t shut us down …. They just can’t.

Xorick : I am so sorry friend, but the board has made its decision.   
Rez: but my work?..... what am I going to do? So many unfinished projects…   
Xorick: I may be able to offer you private funding in exchange for a small favour .   
Rez: tell me!, anything .   
  
the taller irken looks around quickly to check that they are alone before laying out the details of his offer.

  
Xorick : I hear that your gene editing skills are flawless I can keep the lights on in here if you create a special smeet for me. 

Rez: you’re going to have to be more specific if-  
Xorick : Alates Rez that should be within your capabilities is it not?   
Rez: yes but sir ! what you’re asking for its …. HIGHLY illegal , the control brains screen them out for good reason! Do you really know what you are asking for?   
Xorick : oh I know exactly what I’m asking will you do it or not?   
Rez: no! I won’t construct some sex-doll for you! That’s waste of my time … I will see what the board has to say for my self! Good day sir!   
  
  
with a scoff the taller well-dressed irken takes his leave as Rez goes back to work.

  
  
on the day of the board meeting Rez stands alone before the board members they coldly hand him the exact same statement that Xorick had presented him with days prior the news if gut wrenching as the board order the immediate closure of the lab and removal of any personal effects.   
  
defeated Rez leaves the hall dragging his feet a desperate man without hope.   
  
as he passes the main entrance he is once again approached by Xorick who reaffirms that the offer for private funding is still on the table provided that Rez take on his commission work. Not seeing any other options, the scientist agrees to the terms set by the taller irken for now the lab was saved.   
  
  
\----------  
end flash back   
  
unable to face the consequences of his mistake see that he had so badly failed one of his creations Rez made the choice of ultimate betrayal to his benefactor at least that way he could still protect the remaining alates that were as yet unaccounted for.   
  
reaching for a large shard of glass the pale scientist slit his own throat slicing the jugular and bleeding out profusely his last words were a gurgled “get fucked!” as his life force faded.

The dramatic action took Adzuki by surprised as blood sprayed her looking to Xorick for answers   
the silk clad irken shrugged as far as he was concerned business here was completed.

not quite the result he had hoped on but it was one less loose end he had to worry about Rez’s secrets would die with him Xorick was sure of that.   
  
taking his leave of the scene he summoned for Adzuki to follow though she was hesitant to leave the apartment in such a state all of the other jobs that day had been clean kills this last assignment had been a disaster and there was so much evidence left behind.   
  
Adzuki: sir! , what about clean up?   
Xorick : look around dear , this was an “accident” our little friend here was careless that’s all.   
Adzuki: what if someone comes   
Xoick: I’ll have it take care of it then . don’t you threat! You’ve done a fine job today!   
I think celebratory drinks are in order!   
  
Adzuki gave him a blank stare how could he be serious? Drinks, where? She was covered in blood! Someone would notice then she remembered the bar back at his residence quiet , secluded no one would suspect a thing. That little alarm bell in the back of her head started to go off she needed an out , a way to ditch on this and now!.   
  
  
as she collected her dropped firearm the elite thought up an excuse to bail on him the day had been long and all she wanted to do was get out of there.   
  
Adzuki: sorry maybe some other time? Today’s jobs went over the allotted time frame and uh …I’m behind in my duties back at the base as a result … if its ok I’d like to just go and catch up so I’m not bogged down with back log….   
  
  
Xorick looked displeased to hear this but allowed her to go giving her the space would perhaps throw off any suspicions about his own ambitions for now.   
  



	7. dirty little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adzuki makes a startling self discovery with the aid of Rez's research

Chapt 7 - dirty little secret .

Back in the sanctity of her own quarters Adzuki prepared to wind down for the night stripping out of her blood stained uniform when something fell out of her pocket , a flash drive she had never seen before the casing of the thumb drive bore the insignia of a now defunct laboratory immediately her thoughts went back to Rez did he plant this on her ? .   
Adzuki picked up the flash drive to better examine it the grabby little scientist had tried to warn her about something this couldn’t have been a coincidence.   
  
plugging the drive into a port on her wrist mounted computer she booted it up the drive only contained 3 files , 2 videos and a large text format file.   
  
she played the first video.   
it appeared to be an advertisement explaining what Rez’s genetics lab nothing of relevance she thought.   
  
the second video was an extend version of the military approved sex ed propaganda that all irkens are shown as part of their academy training. This version of the film was not as heave on the militant abstinence angle that the abridged version hand it also vaguely touched on something called an Alate. Pausing the video and re-watching that part did little to clear her confusion of the terms was that important? What did it have to do with her.   
  
finally, there was the massive text document, loading it caused her operating system to lag as the file was poorly optimized. The first hundred pages were all old lab reports numbers and charts that made no sense to her. 

Scrolling the document as fast as her system would allow it she flicked her way thru endless pages until something near the end of the document caught her attention.

It was a hidden message that had 2 parts   
  
\- “play video 1 at 1/3 speed”   
  
\- if you are finding this it means operation Mayfly successfully passed the last stage of screening.

The mayfly smeets have been integrated with the general populous. Monitoring their further development will be impossible until contact is re-established .   
\- in the interest of protecting the identities of the mayfly smeets further contact will NOT be made.   
project funding is of a questionable nature: intentions are unclear, but it is assumed the research will be misused.   
\- project benefactor shows unhealthy interest in progress , referring to the test subjects by unapproved names flagged as suspicious.   
  
  


These shorthand notes shed little light on her situation using the programs search feature she keyed in the projects name “mayfly” the search found several results including a detailed lab report.

Adzuki spent a fair bit of time reading over her findings as more information came to light the gears started turning and she came to realise a terrible secret. 

She was part of project mayfly that meant Xorick had to be the benefactor that was named in the shorthand notes there were three test subjects named in the report , project Moofrah , Project Mantis and Project Rhino.   
  
Adzuki remembered Xorick say something about Moofrah during their visit with Rez he was looking for her.

She shuddered at the thought that there was an irken out there that was purpose made for that jerk off. Then it hit her if he was unable to find this Moofrah , and he clearly KNEW she was one of the others in this project what was he planning on doing to her.   
  
keying in the word “alate” this time into the programs search pulled up less results but she had to get ger hand around what on irk that word meant. The details she was able to find were limited and they only made her all the more apprehensive .

this was a class of irken that was rarely seen in the post industrialized era. Once common the introduction of the control brains saw a sharp decline in their occurrence as they were disruptive to the new system of maintaining order.   
  
the document only offered the most basic of definitions of terms , an Alate was breeding female capable of producing smeets organically. Regarded as being highly desirable due to the strong pheromones the emit. 

A short description and outline of life cycle stages that set the Alates apart from the average Irken was also included in the report one of the key features being the presence of wings.   
  
Adzuki blanked as she read over that part again … wings , she didn’t have wings was that what Rez was looking for when he felt her up. The report also described another strange piece of anatomy that she did have something that resembled a tail with hard casings this part was labelled as part of the reproductive anatomy.   
  
having learnt enough she closed the document then went back to the first video and played it at the recommend setting. There was a strange overlay and at the reduced playback speed an entirely different video played this one was of Rez talking into the camera from his over cluttered apartment.   
  
video Rez: this was a mistake …. I hope this finds its way into the right hands if you are watching this then you are part of project mayfly …. This project was never meant to be successful I’m so sorry we were pressured into it ethically there are lots of issues with this project not just the chaotic level of disruption that it will cause but the dangers it brings for you … my daughters   
*urrhg* the best thing I can manage for your safety is to lose the files. The benefactor of our institute is a dangerous individual of questionable morals had we of known then what we know now we would not have proceeded with this project the risks were too great.   
but alas I cannot bring myself to terminate a Smeet. …. …. …. I JUST hope that he never finds you.   
  
he begins to break down wiping his eyes with gloved hands before the video cuts to static and ends.   
  


Adzuki is at a loss on how to process this.   
  



	8. looking a gift horse in the mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xorick flexes his wealth in an attempt to Buy Adzuki's attention.   
> Adzuki is not interested but pressured into playing along.

Chp- 8 looking a gift horse in the mouth. 

Adzuki prepared to hand in her reports for the contract jobs each one a bitter reminder of the unpleasantries that came in part with working for the foppish big shot.  
On surface level the tasks looked straight forward enough but scratching a little deeper revealed un underlying sense of coercion.   
It was always the same “you don’t HAVE to do it that way , but leave these details or those details out” she knew the log wouldn’t hold water if someone were to scrutinize it but what the hell was she supposed to record? Even the jobs that weren’t violating any protocols had issues with putting in a full report .   
how the hell was she supposed to record that employer was essentially making her take drugs on these little excursions or that his behaviour was becoming increasingly inappropriate for the line of work.   
If it was up to her she wouldn’t have even bothered with the paperwork at all but the commander was on her arse about these reports being a government contract she needed to hand something back to the department. 

gathering up the forms she went to hand them in with Grunk and give him yet another antenna full as to why she wanted to hand the contract off to someone else. 

Commander Grunk was displeased to receive the reports so late correspondence from Xorick was usually in by the next day thanking the department for the outstanding service they were providing it made no sense to him as to why Adzuki insisted on dragging her feet with the reports.   
Frustrated she slammed the stack of paper down on his desk flying into a rant over the last mission she had been on for the wealthy creep. 

Adzuki: I have had it with these fucken errand runs ! give the contract to some one else!   
Grunk: well not wanting to do it isn’t a good enough excuse.  
Adzuki: the guy is a creep! And it’s getting worse , take me off this contract.  
Grunk: he’s eccentric  
Adzuki: HE’S HANDSY!  
Grunk: then file an incident report. Look the other elites would kill to have what you’ve got and we can’t afford to rock the boat. If there is an issue then it needs be on file.   
Adzuki: oh you want an incident report!...... HERES YOUR REPORT! 

placing her hands underneath the hard wood desk she proceeded to flip it sending papers flying and breaking the pot plant and Grunks favorited coffee cup as they crashed to the ground. 

that’s when she noticed it. sitting out on the tarmac a brand new Shuuver a small gathering of irkens from the across the base had gathered to marvel at the latest addition to the fleet it was rare to get new equipment of any sort.   
Adzuki approached the window to get a better look surly her eyes were playing tricks on her. 

Adzuki: what the fuck is that! 

still dismayed over his toppled desk Grunk reached into his pocket and retrieved a set of keys tossing them to Adzuki a knot formed in her squeedlispooch as she caught them. 

Grunk : yours!   
She tossed the keys back and shook her head. This was not happening right now. 

Adzuki: NO!.... I don’t want it!   
Grunk: you WILL take it and you WILL be grateful for it! end of discussion! 

the new gun ship was only the beginning of things it carried on for weeks , months even.   
Adzuki would be sent on a contract job , she’d receive lavish gifts or monies as a reward.   
she’d complain to Grunk that something was off who would in turn shrug it of as their benefactor just being like that.   
Reports would be heavily redacted if they were filed at all and Adzuki would grow more and more frustrated that her concerns weren’t being taken seriously.  
Grunk would tell her to file a report but in the very same breath also tell her that Offending the high roller was to be avoided at all costs and that she would just have to deal with it. 

Xorick hand them both exactly where he wanted them underneath his thumb.   
finding the resistance that she had been putting up exhilarating the foppish irken took his time in grooming her as he anticipated the night he would make his move.   
He had it all planned out how he would sweep her off her feet and seduce her her walls would come down one way or another she couldn’t deny him forever. 

Adzuki’s complaints fell on death Antenna as the nature of the gifts she would receive not only increased in frequency but also in their inappropriate nature.   
She had been sent all manner of things from expensive treats , rare wines and clothing.  
Shoes , dresses then it took a turn lingerie modest at first but becoming ever more revealing as the packages continued to come in. 

it all went straight into the trash. She didn’t care for those sorts of things much to begin with but the connotations associated with them made her skin crawl.


	9. break point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tired of waiting and playing pleasantries Xorick reveals his predatory nature and claims his prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
>  this chapter contains rape scenes and is graphically detailed. 
> 
> vocabulary -   
> there are some insect specific terms introduced in this chapter so to save googling them they are listed below 
> 
> tergite - the scale like plate forming the segmented section of an insects abdomen  
> aedeagus - the insect equivalent of a penis.

Ch 9– breaking point - trigger warning graphic rape   
  
  
  
Adzuki received her next assignment from the High roller Xorick this time the fragranced envelope was of a deep garnet red as apposed to the usual light blue these things normally arrived in.

she shrugged off the ominous change of colour figuring that the loon must have run out of the usual ones that obnoxious florally sent was still the same tho.   
  
the letter contained within was also not out of the ordinary for his summoning there was some vague pretence about taking on a job and instructions to meet with him at his apartment for further details that was it.

Well-conditioned to the manner in which he operated by this point the once screeching alarm bells were muted she’d go deal with whatever nonsense he had for her that masqueraded its self as a job and be out of there again without any further thought.

It was late in the evening when she arrived at the luxury apartment, she had been there many times before now and had let her self in as per the instructions of his letter.

A strange aroma filled the dwelling on this night It was musky hanging heavily in the air and strong as the initial waft of odour hit her olfactory senses it made her eyes water.

Finding it odd to see the apartment empty she called out for him as she wondered about the soft notes of the mood setting hadn’t yet pinged with her .

Xorick called back to her that he would be out shortly , his voice had a sultrier tone to it than normal. So he was in one of THOSE moods she thought this was going to be a difficult assignment.

When he finally did emerge from his private quarters the foppish Irken had with him a bottle of one of his rare and exotic wines that he was so fond of and two glasses. 

Stopping by the countertop he set down the glasses and poured them both a generous serving of the sickly sweet pale liquid.   
  
she roller her eyes as she took the glass from him . he watched in amusement at the soured face she pulled sipping at the wine .

those fancy imports were difficult to gauge and often a lot stronger than the usual fair she had access to via the old run-down bar. 

Looking up from the glassware she caught his intense gaze upon her sending a shiver down her spine that funny flustered feeling was coming back.

As usual he was clad in silk though the way he wore it indicated that he had no intention of leaving his apartment this evening.

It was starting to look a little bit suspicious to her now there wasn’t any assignment this had just been a ruse to get her to come to him. Like an obedient pet she had complied without so much as to question why.

Adzuki: why did you call me here Sir?  
  
Xorick: you’re so industrious Adzuki toiling away night and day like such efforts can ever make a difference against the uncaring machine that is life. Don’t you want to break away from it all ?   
  
Adzuki: sir?   
Xorick: there is an easier way.

you don’t have to work so hard, if you wanted you wouldn’t even have to lift a claw again.   
  
Adzuki: I don’t understand …. What are you implying.   
Xorick : look around you Adzuki, this could all be yours the finest things the empire has to offer , I can offer to you~   
  
Adzuki: that’s flattering but I don’t-   
Xorick: you deserve it , to be treated like a queen don’t you want that ?   
Adzuki: this is getting weird …..   
Xorick: think about the respect you would command , never having to fight again to be doted on   
  
he moved closer to her stroking her cheek with his claws, Adzuki flinched as he persisted with his advance .   
  
Xorick : to be admired , enamoured  
  
Adzuki could feel the heat rising from her own skin as Xorick started touching her antenna in a way that made her feel strange. It was electrifying but at the same time it felt wrong and dirty.   
  
Xorick : let me show you my amorously for you  
  
Adzuki pushed him away her heart racing as the taller irken continued to intrude on her personal space despite her best efforts to deflect his advances she found herself muted unable to act out.   
  
a prickling sensation creping across her skin, her squeedlispoosh sank as he loomed over her pushing her back on the silk sheets of the bed.

Panicking she squirmed and struggled beneath his grip feeling his breath against her neck Adzuki shuddered letting out a small frightened whimper.   
  
Xorick: I will make you my queen.   
  
his voice a hushed coo as he run his hands down her body savouring the way she twitched and squirmed. Tears begun to form in her eyes as she struggled desperate to get away.  
  
Adzuki: I don’t like this … you’re hurting me   
  
feeling trapped the younger irken tried to kick him away bringing her knees up high and pushing her heels into his abdomen with all her might.

Her protesting only made him more aroused reaching for the little glass vile of powder he kept in this pocket.

Xroick uncapped it tipping out its contents onto this thumb then proceed to force the digit into her mouth pressing his claw against her tongue Adzuki gaged and chocked as the fine powder dissolved in her saliva.   
  
Xorick: shhhh shhhhhh , you just need to relax   
  
he chirped softly as the drug started to take effect.   
she tried to fight it but the dose was a lot more than last time the dizziness had hit almost instantly as her limbs get heavy and skin felt numb. 

With his prize now subdued Xorick wasted no time in claiming her.

she had managed to dodge him for so long but tonight the hunt would be over. As she laid motionless on the bed barely conscious, he undressed her taking in the sight of her soft virgin flesh she was perfection.   
  
Xorick: I didn’t want to have to do this , …. But you were being quite unreasonable   
  
he smiled as his hands moved over her hips slipping his claws beneath the edges of hardened tergite segments that lay flush against her genitalia. This tail like piece of anatomy was unique to the Alates that served both as a protective shield for their tender neithers but also as their womb or brood pouch. 

Even under heavy sedation the involuntary muscles kept the appendage curled tightly against the body. With a little finesse and teasing with his claws against her skin he managed to get the last obstacle to release. 

Adzuki groaned barely able to respond to what was happening to her as the much older irken molest her at his leisure. Her body shuddered at his touch as Xroick slid his claws into her feeling her warmth.   
  
Xorick: I promise this won’t hurt much!~ you’ll like it ~   
  
his words were a blur Adzuki cringed she wanted to scream but the sound refused to leave her throat as he thrust his claws deeper silent tears streaming from her eyes as she wished she was anywhere else than here.   
  
  
licking his claws Xorick moaned the taste of her body was sweater than he could have imagined.  
that forbidden nectar sent a wave of ecstasy over his body his aedeagus throbbing hard .

Taking the bristled head, he pushed it against her pussy the barbs scraping against her soft sensitive flesh.   
  
Adzuki flinched as she could feel the spines brush against her trying with all her might to struggle it was impossible beyond the slightest twitch she was immobilized a destressed and weak “ no” escaped her lips as the spiny bristles made their way inside , sending a sharp wave of pain throughout her guts .

every little movement was agony she could feel each individual spine each bristle , each prick as she lay there at his mercy.   
  
with his hands on her hips Xorick thrust away inching himself deeper with each push as Adzuki withered and whimpered helplessly.   
  
Xorick: I’m being as gentle as I can my sweet!~   
  
he cooed as his hips grind against hers holding her against him as he flexed and curled his aedeagus its snake like movements causing even more discomfort Adzuki clutched at the sheets letting out an agonized scream as the intense internal pain briefly overrode the effects of the drugs.   
  
Xroick smirked at her reaction being so deep inside her was a thrill in of itself but the sounds of her wails brought him close to peak.   
  
Xroick: darling please~ … I want to enjoy this , you don’t want me to finish too quickly …we’re just getting started!~   
  
  
the brutal assault lasted several hours with Adzuki periodically passing out entirely then awakening startled in a different position she wondered if the onslaught would ever end.

Her claws curled inward as the pain had become numbing a mixture of blood and cum forming most of the lubricants now .


	10. emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adzuki's plight is finally realized but is it too little too late ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> graphic content warning.   
> this chapter deals with the immediate after math of the rape,

chp 10- emergency - trigger warnings – graphic   
  


Adzuki once more awakened to find herself on cold tiled floor clutching the ceramic bowl with the taste of fresh vomit , blood and something unfamiliar to her in her mouth. 

Gasping for air as she came to choking on the concoction of bodily fluids the sudden jolt causing her convulse in agony.  
  
the rest room as a familiar site to her but that offered little comfort amidst the agonizing pain in her guts. Blood had pooled beneath her whilst she lay unconscious in safety of the cubical as she attempted to stand her legs weak gave out underneath her.  
  
she couldn’t walk her head felt awful , woozy and cold she tried to call out she needed help.   
  
over on the other side of the rest room wall in the bar the small gathering of shorter irkens who met there frequently were about to be presented with a very serious problem.   
  
Adzuki had become a regular visitor and although she wasn’t part of their secret club, they let her come and go a few times now as she had stuck her neck out for a couple of them in the past.   
  
still the idea of encroaching in on the lady’s room made them uncomfortable Adzuki had shown up in some pretty bad states in the past but she usually came out in her own time when she was ready.   
this time however she needed assistance.   
  
  
chief : could some one go and check on her please …. That doesn’t sound good.  
fuel pump op: maybe we should wait ? its not polite to go in here.  
sanitation office: really guys!? After all this time you’re still that squeamish about it?  
chief: I don’t care who it is but one of you needs to get in here.   
sanitation officer: I’ll go that room’s due for service anyways we know her now … this shouldn’t be an issue!   
  
  
as he entered the rest room the sanitation irken was not prepared for the severity of the scene he had just walked into.   
  
using her arms and pak legs Adzuki had managed to crawl out from the cubical and lay balled up tightly in the foetal position in the middle of the rest room floor leaving a thick smear of blood to her position. Cold , pale and barely able to keep her eyes open she pleaded for help.   
  
the sanitation irken had seen some horrendous things in his line of work but this was an all-new sort of disturbing to him. Holding the door open he called out for assistance as the situation overwhelmed him.   
  
both the chief and the fuel line operator came over out of the group they were the ones who knew her best as they entered the rest room their squeedlispooshes sank their sassy little military friend was bleeding out alone on their cold bathroom floor.   
  
the fuel pump irken was first to rush to her side panicking to her cold to the touch.   
  
Fuel pump op: oh gees … oh no … are you alive? Adzuki? Are you alive!!?!  
  
  
her voice was a pained whisper as the slightest movement caused her immense pain.   
  
Adzuki: I … can’t …..walk   
  
her hands and feet had started to curl in like the limbs of a dying insect she was fading.   
  
fuel pump op: oh fuck …what do we do?! ….. what do we do!?   
chief : she needs medical treatment , we gotta get her to the hospital.   
sanitation officer: no.   
  
the other two gave him a look as though he were crazy but the darker toned irken had made some observations about the scene and with the pattern of her bathroom misadventures in mind he had connected some of the dots.  
  
Sanitation officer: they’ll ask too many questions there … take her back to the base it’s closer and they their own specialists.  
  
fuel pump op : but we’re not supposed to be near there after our shifts   
Chief : this is an emergency! I’m sure it will be fine. Besides we owe her this much.   
  
carefully they lifted her carrying her to the fuel pump irkens vehicle driving with haste back to the military base.

Once on site they had hurried to get her down to the infirmary the little fuel pump irken was unfamiliar with layout of the main buildings they were areas he was not zoned access for thankfully signage was clear and they made it with out getting lost. 

The fuel pump operator was still very nervous not just for the safety of their friend but for the kind of trouble he might get in for not only bringing civilian onto the base but for being in a restricted area.   
  
the only one in the infirmary at the time was the still in training medic class elite he had been finishing up with the days reporting and was getting ready to shut the room down for the night when the 2 strange irkens startled him by barging into the room in panic. Loading the now unresponsive Adzuki onto the nearest available gurney. 

The med student let out an audible squeal at the sight. Acting quickly he connected her pak to the life support system and slammed the emergency alert button.

  
both the senior medical officer and commander Grunk came to the call Adzukis vitals were weak as her body was in shock she had already lost a lot of blood and was still bleeding out .

taking initiative, the senior medic shooed out Grunk and the other two irkens and begin prepping for surgery the junior medic seemed a little squeamish. this was the first real emergency because he had been exposed to all his training up until now had just been on simulations.

it had to have been Adzuki of all irkens he knew how pissy she could get about being touched and now she was laid out about to be operated on as work experience. 

He swallowed back his apprehension as he followed the more experienced medics lead.   
  
getting her stabilized and on life support was the first step . finding the source of the bleeding and stopping it was next. That’s when the senior medic froze letting slip a very loud and very startled “OH FUCK”   
  
the majority of the bleeding was internal stemming from a rather nasty perforation of a structure that quite anomalous. With the initial scans showing catastrophic internal damages surgery went under way wasting no time the senior medic had made his incision.

another fluid was present as well a thicker more mucusy fluid that was of a foreign nature syphoning it off with the blood revealed the true nature of her injuries.   
with the site cleaned up he called his junior assistant and pointed out a rather strange set of organs that younger medic had not seen before.   
  
senior medic : come and have a good look at this! I guarantee you will never see this again.   
  
the younger medic observed intently as his mentor poked around with a metal instrument explaining what each structure was and what it was supposed to do.   
  
When he pointed to the large jagged tare in the anterior portion of the cervix and asked about it the older medic went instantly quite.

The anatomy lesson was suddenly over and the mood had taken a sombre turn. The student medic was confused had he done something wrong? What the hell happened to Adzuki that she got hurt in a place like that?   
  
  
  
anxiously waiting outside the infirmary Grunk had questioned the two shorter Irkens about the lead up to Adzuki’s present state neither of them knew all they had was that they found her like that.   
Grunk had tried to dismiss them but the pair refused to leave until they could be sure that their friend was going to be ok.   
  
several hours passed with the operation completed in the early hours of the morning once she had been brought back from the anaesthesia. The senior medic requested an immediate private meeting with the commander.   
  
the medic was not only exhausted but quite irate over the whole thing.   


Medic : Give me one reason … just ONE! As to why I shouldn’t go over your head and report this right now!   
  


Grunk faltered to respond , his suspicions finally realized as the medical officer berated him.   
Adzuki had been trying for months now to communicate the problem but he just kept brushing her off. The fear of losing the whole department prevented him from stepping in and now … it was too late.   
  
Medic: YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THEM! … how …how could you let it happen!?   
  
Grunk: there wasn’t anything I could do …. You know our department is dependant on -  
Medic: URGGH! Of course, it is! One in all in huh?. grow a spine!   
Grunk: I’m sorry … I’ve failed ok! what do you want me to do about it  
Medic: I’m not the one you should be apologising to and you darn well know it!   
what we should do ….. and what we can do are two very different things aren’t they Commander.   
  
Grunk thought it over there was no longer any denying it no matter how hard he had wished it wasn’t true. But how could they make that sleaze ball pay for his actions if they did file a report it would be quashed the moment it left Grunk’s office and he’d be made a target.

Given his position and wealth Xorick was no doubt pulling strings in all kinds of places. What an absolute cluster fuck of a mess to wind up in.  
  
Grunk: leave it with me …. I’ll come up with something.   
Medic: you had better!


	11. haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> learning the nature of her injuries lights the fire of rage within her.  
> failed by the ones who where supposed to keep her safe Adzuki begins vows for revenge.

Adzuki was disheartened to learn that after the surgery she would have to stay in the medical ward for observation.

The idea of spending too much time one place stressed her out she knew she wouldn’t be safe if she hung around too long, but the senior medic insisted on it.

her injuries had been quite severe leaving her in a weakened state that would take weeks to recover from.   
  
restless she waited for the medic to do the rounds her memories were a scattered mess and she had to get answers as to how she had ended hooked up to all these machines with an impressive amount of stiches in her abdomen. 

As the medic entered to check the levels of her IV antibiotics, she began questioning him nothing could have prepared her for the answers however.

Adzuki: why do I have to stay here? …. I’m feeling much better let me leave!  
Medic: we can’t discharge you just yet miss Adzuki you’re still under observation   
Adzuki: observation for what?   
Medic: there may still be some post-operative complications.  
Adzuki: hang on …. Didn’t they say the surgery went well ? … what kind of complications could there possibly be!  
  
the medic had a stoic look on his face she really had no idea about the assault. he paused for a moment trying his best not to freak her out with the details it was her right to know after all. 

Medic : sepsis for one however your case is unique and as a result you’re presently at risk of pregnancy.

Her jaw went slack as the colour drained from her face that was impossible … wasn’t it?   
  
Medic: seminal fluid was found present during surgery .  
Adzuki: sh-should I know what that is?

Her response was quite saddening this poor girl had no idea what happened to her.   
  
she listened in horror as the Medic had that awkward conversation with her about where smeets used to come from, and the possible complications with her recovery from the traumatic insemination. 

he assured her that her organs would heal without any long-term damage but for the time being they had to make sure that she had not been impregnated from the assault.

Learning this made her furious she wished that she could remember just what happened all that she could piece together was being force fed more of that powder …. And then coming to in the rest room at the bar everything in between was completely blank.

  
Xorick had to be responsible for this that much she did know. He’d pay for this .. just as soon as she could stand on her own again, she’d make sure he would suffer.

Days spent bed ridden were long and mind numbingly boring she had wanted to get up and start moving around again but the pain in her groin was better at keeping her down than any of the staff were. 

The fuel pump operator and sanitation officer from the bar had come to visit her once or twice to see how she was fairing “well I lived … so there’s that!” 

until she could take care of herself again, she had wanted to keep the more intimate details to herself it made her feel weak , useless even to admit that she had let that happen to her.

She had a reputation to maintain after all if they found out just how easily she had been overpowered she was sure she’d lose their respect and they were the only friends she had. 

No one , not a soul in the base gave half a shit, the other elites still had their antenna in a twist over the favouritism she had been getting … if only they knew why!

Shamefully one of the last Irkens to check on her was Commander Grunk.

Guilt weighed heavily on him over the events knowing that his inaction was to blame Adzuki had always been so rambunctious he had been sure that she was able to handle herself in tough situations.

The news of her assault was genuinely surprising, he Knew Xorick was bit eccentric but to go and do something like that? Grunk felt like the metaphorical noose around his neck had gotten that much tighter.

Sheepishly he entered the recovery room where Adzuki was being kept as he stood in the doorway, she leered at him malice in her eyes he was no leader. The intensity of her stare made him writhe she was right to be angry at him.   
  
Grunk: how’s the recovery going?   
  


Adzuki narrowed her eyes taking a cold tone with him in her opinion Grunk was just as guilty of this as Xorick was.   
  
Adzuki: how about I rip your squeedlispooch out through your urethra? THEN you can ask me how the recovery is going…   
  
Grunk cringed imagining how painful that would be. Making amends with her was not going to be easy. He lifted a claw looking as though he was about to say something but before he could get the words out of his throat, she interrupted him.   
  
Adzuki: YOU KNEW!..... this WHOLE TIME … you .. knew!

Grunk: I’m sorry … I failed you Adzuki it was out of my hands   
Adzuki: as soon as I can stand I’m going to break your legs! …. And then …IM GOING TO KILL HIM!  
  


Grunk: you’ll need to get your strength back first … if you hope to stand a chance at that.

Adzuki sneered the rage she felt causing her whole body to shake Commander Grunk had a lot to answer for.   
  
Grunk: we’ll be sending you off world … when you’re ready that is there’s no telling what he might do if he finds you , its not much in the face of what you’ve already been through …. But maybe …. It’ll be enough.   
  
off world . was that really his answer to this whole mess to sweep it under the rug? Adzuki couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  
  
Adzuki: sir!   
Grunk: I’m not going to stand in your way …. But you need to recover first , get stronger and don’t let anger cloud your judgments …. You’ve already proven you can take down monsters …. Be smart about it.   
  
she was fuming once again Grunk and displayed his cowardice in refusing to act the larger irken sighed hoping that she would have read between the lines. Unable to offer her any comfort and not sure if his message had gotten thru to her Grunk left the rest would be up to her now.

More than a week had passed but the day finally came the last round of blood tests had come back clear and Adzuki was discharged despite the weight on her shoulders she carried her head high as she matched out of the ward she had survived and now she would prepare to take back what was hers. 

Grunk had been true to his word they really were sending her off world, the commander hand made arrangements with HOBO13 for intensive training after that she was instructed NOT to return to irk until she felt ready to , no sooner.   
  
Adzuki: what about Xorick ?   
Grunk: we’ll take care of that as far as anyone knows you’ve been sent on a deep space exploration mission with no estimated return time , that should be enough stop any further questions.   
Adzuki: good!


	12. preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> determine to conquer her demons Adzuki casts off her old self and hardens her defenses away from the empire.

Chp 12 - preparations

the ground crew had taken it upon them selves to finish up on the repairs to Adzukis old ship whilst she had been in recovery the Armor plating gleamed in the sun as it sat on the tarmac waiting its pilot.

this would be the start big changes for the elite once she had completed the HOBO13 training she had planed to do some of her own conditioning. Xorick would pay dearly for what he had done she wouldn’t rest until her revenge was complete.   
  
taking off in a haste without so much as a fare well she had been itching to start this journey and would let nothing stand in her way.   
  
  
training on HOBO13 was rigorous fighting fatigue and the limitations of her weakened body she pushed thru taking each challenge in her stride. Training there was to last months but determine not to stop she had completed the courses in less than half the time driven by her goal.   
  
her tenacity and focus earned her a place in their hall of fame but the sentiment meant little to her a reward for obeying the system was not something she regarded as valuable.  
  
once the HOBO training was concluded she set her sights on her own methods .   
she would learn every last trick there was to fighting dirty and build her tolerance through unchecked substance abuse. She knew what kind of tricks her enemy used she wold need to get a lot harder if she was to have a chance at taking him down.   
  
leaving the safety of regulated space Adzuki made her way to a small planetoid not many had heard of . it was a lawless place where the unscrupulous denizens of the galaxy gathered to trade in stolen and prohibited wears. Everything she was looking for in one convenient location.   
  
  
  


mean while back on Irk   
  
several weeks had passed and not having heard from his little pet project Xorick’s curiosity had gotten the better of him project Moofrah still eluded him so he invited himself down to the base where Adzuki had been stationed.   
  
activity seamed to carry on as normal as he made his way around the premises the other irkens bore him no attention they either didn’t know about the incident or if they did were under very strict non-disclosure orders.

Grunk still took the possibility of funding cuts very seriously and worked tirelessly to make sure things remained air tight the last thing he needed was for his department to become the source of a rumour mill.  
  
Xorick had been going through the elites medical records when his presence on the base was finally noticed. One of the juniors who hadn’t seen him before noticed him helping himself in the infirmary and went to report the suspicious activity to Commander Grunk.   
  
expecting to have to deal with some junkie raiding the pharmaceuticals Grunk quickly made his way to the infirmary. He nearly lost his shit when he realised who it was that had stopped in.   
  
Xorick had found what he was looking for Adzukis files Grunk watched as the High roller thumb through the file before making his presence known.   
  
Grunk : those records are confidential!   
  
Xorick smirked as he closed the folder and placed it neatly back where he had found it   
“ there also incomplete” he whispered under his breath. There was still no sign of her but at least the paperwork looked good he thought.   
  
Grunk: can I help you with any thing sir?   
  
the commander had expected Xorick to make an appearance in person sooner or later but he had at least expected the political big shot to phone ahead a surprise visit made him nervous.   
  
Xorick’s mannerisms were are fickle and difficult to read as ever , he stroked his chin hummed a little then answered.   
  
Xorick : we haven’t heard from Adzuki in a while … I was wondering if perhaps she would be available for some more contract work? Hmmm   
  
there was a slickness to his voice that rubbed Grunk the wrong way he could see it clearly now what Adzuki had been complaining about since day one Xorick was just too much. The commander tried not to let on that he knew something nefarious had transpired the High Roller would be sure to pick up on it if his tone changed.   
  
Grunk: unfortunately, she’s currently off world at the moment.

Xorick : pity , will she be due back any time soon?   
Grunk : uhh … no I’m sorry she was selected for a deep space exploration mission and you know how unpredictable those can be eh heh heh.  
  
Xroick paused studying the commander carefully for a few seconds this made Grunk anxious did he see through the ruse already? Shit shit shit. Xorick shrugged a smile on his face as he turned to take his leave.   
  
Xorick: I suppose that’s in then , I ‘ll just have to wait be sure to have her reach me once she returns will you old friend.   
Grunk: uh ..yes sir …. Of course.   
  
Xorick took a few steps toward the exit then stopped in his tracks as he called out once more Grunk just about shit him self it was over for sure.  
  
Xorick: oh one more thing …Commander Grunk.   
Grunk:..y—yes sir?   
Xorick: you appear to have spilled some mustard on your uniform!   
  
  
with that Xorick left the base a devious smirk on his face if her medical file was anything to go by then he had nothing to worry about that peppy little alate had been a blast but his attention now was turned to tracking down his real prize … Moofrah.   
  
  
Grunk looked down at his uniform to find that indeed there was a droplet of mustard letting out a sigh of relief their plan was still safe.

  
“I see he’s still as pretentious as ever!” came a snarky voice from behind him , it was the senior medic. He had heard Xorick’s obnoxious voice from down the hall and had been eaves dropping the conversation.

The sudden announcement made the commander jump but he was thankful to realise it was one of his own staff.   
  
  
  
Grunk : must you do that!?   
Medic: *chuckles* a little on edge, are we?   
Grunk: we can’t be too careful around this guy you know that.   
medic: hmm well it’s a good thing we never filled those reports than. That man has NO respect for the property of others ….. you should see the state he left my office in.   
Grunk: that reminds me … say what happened , happened .  
Medic: hmm?  
Grunk: we’ll ain’t we supposed er.. you know *makes a vague gesture indicating an explosion*   
he seems perfectly fine though …. How dose that work?   
Medic: ah!... I believe it has something to do with those antenna rings he wears. There high-tech inhibitors   
Grunk: I just thought that was some kinda freaky fashion statement …   
Medic : on the contrary! Whilst they do look fashionable, they indeed serve a purpose . those rings are designed to inhibit pheromone receptors thus preventing the metabolic changes associated with the “Rut”   
Grunk: the what?  
Medic: in layman’s terms they make it, so your nuts don’t blow out.   
Grunk: of course, a creep like him would have such a trick up his sleeve.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~

  
weeks turned to months as Adzuki spent her time hardening herself in the derelict corners that of the galaxy that the empire hadn’t reached yet. Her presence in such places with met with contempt as the irken race was well known for its war crimes.

Here she earned the nick name of Cockroach a derogatory slur that she wore with pride roaches were survivors. 

Just being out there made her a target and she fought viciously to stay on top never again would she take orders or be somebody’s lap dog. 

Pushing her body to it’s limits it didn’t take long for her develop a habit for shmeck that crystalline powder offered a welcome escape from her shattered memories and numbed the physical pain that lingered from it.

chasing lines kept her going each fight she won , each raid shed join was all for the powder. With a tolerance that couldn’t be matched she thought her self-ready to face the demons she had been running from, Ketamine as she found out was the secret powder her violator was so fond of was a little harder to come by out in the boonies of space.

The quality was always sketchy too but she had to conquer it. she had to prove herself , build a tolerance that shit would never drop her ass again. 

With such an unreliable supply she became erratic folks would give her a wide birth and for the first time since starting she was losing cage fights. The highs were unpredictable leaving her with intense headaches and finding herself in unfamiliar settings. 

After one particularly bad batch Adzuki came to only to find herself in her ship in the middle of an asteroid field how she managed to land there with out getting hit was beyond her comprehension.   
  
still she pushed on that threshold had to be close she could feel it.   
every time she blacked out hard it brought her back to that night, the anger she felt pushing her try harder , to keep going until she could beat it.   
  
  


Back on Irk Xorick had all but forgotten About Adzuki weather or not she’d come back was of no incidence to him not that he had set his sights elsewhere. He had been determined to find Moofrah and had in his meddling with government affairs come across some rather promising leads.

A master of his craft he wormed his way into the various social circles that would get him closer to his goal. Not one to rush in where he might stand out Xorick spent months greasing the wheels as he honed in on her. 

His efforts paying off as he had finally been granted an audience with her. The amethyst eyed Moofy she was shy, reserved and impeccably polite a strong contrast to Adzukis brash arrogance.   
  
much unlike Adzuki however Moofy was never on her own she was treated delicately and was always accompanied by at least one handler or escort. 

Xorick only saw it as another challenge to best, he knew where his crowning jewel was now the rest would come easily.


	13. burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> returning to irk a change woman Adzuki exacts her revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit / graphic content warning.   
> this chapter contains a sexually violent scene that its described in detail

chp 13 – burn

  
  


drifting listlessly through the cold empty void of space on the back of a week long bender the pulsing flashing light indicating an incoming call tugs gently at the very edges of consciousness.  
Adzuki opens her eyes bathed in the dim warm light of the cockpit of her ship as reality slowly reconnects with her and the jingle of a ring tone gets louder and louder.   
  
the sound snaps her back into the now and she answers the call.   
it was Grunk he had been trying for days to make contact but she had been out of range.   
several months had passed since the incident and Adzuki had changed a lot she no longer associated her worth with the military and through the hardships she had put herself through was an entirely different irken.   
  
she had undergone a full moult growing taller as a result antenna held high her wing buds had come in now too , with her military uniform no longer Fitting Adzuki had assembled her own attire comprised of articles of clothing she had taken as mementos from her opponents in the cage fighting rackets.

  
knee high steel capped boots, dark denim skinny jeans, a collection of crude and valugar t-shirts and her prized possession a sleek red jacket with metal shoulder guards that she had claimed for besting a self-proclaimed pirate lord. None of these items offered any tactical protection but she felt confident enough in her own abilities that she didn’t need any fancy high tech gear.

  
she wanted to distance her self from that stuff as much as possible she may have been irken but loyal to the empire she was no more.   
  
  
as the video call buffered Adzuki looked distant. She had been isolated from other irkens for so long now . the video quality was grainy and cut out often but Grunk was thankful to have finally made contact.   
  
he pleaded with her to return. Bored of waiting Xorick had made it clear that as their contract was about to expire the department would not be renewed for funding.   
although this was supposed to be a board decision Xorick was the one to have final say on the matter.   
  
that name ….. Xorick it stirred up something from deep with in her to hear that name spoke out loud. A disgusting blood sucking little bed bug. it was time.   
  
barely saying a word to Grunk she closed the call and plot her course pushing her ship to its limit as she barrelled home like a bat out of hell. Back to Irk.

Xorick was completely unaware of what was headed his way the foppish high roller had been occupying his by indulging in some of his more taboo hobbies as well as working on earning Moofys trust he had been experimenting with exotic prostitutes becoming ever bolder with his perverse desires.

  
the flight home gave Adzuki ample time to plot out how she would exact her revenge.  
she would bring him down to his knees and make him beg as she burnt everything he had.   
then she’d give him a taste of his own medicine and hell help anyone who would stand in her way.   
  
  
her return caught them all by surprise her ship unrecognizable from the impromptu modifications she had done to it whilst out in the far reaches of space, none of the original casing was left. Flames surrounded it as she came in to the landing bay fast crash landing the craft it skipped a few times then slid to the far end of the tarmac leaving a trail of fire behind it as it screeched to a halt.  
  
ground crew scrambled to get the fire under control as Aduzki emerged unphased by the dramatic entrance determination on her face.   
  
she had no words for any of them as she strode off the base her mind set on one thing destroying that asshole who had ruined her life.

Arriving back at the scene of the crime Adzuki found that he was presently out , good this would give her time to prepare things. Astonishingly Xorick had never bothered to update his security codes or approved personal she was still logged in his system and granted full access to the premises.   
  
being back there brought with it painful memories that turned her gut, she wondered how many others there had been. How many before her …. How many after ? it didn’t matter now tonight would be his last .   
  
Adzuki rummaged through his personal effects looking for things she could use to her advantage.   
a large serrated knife from the kitchen , a bottle or 3 of some of the higher prof fancy pretentious alcohols he liked to flex silk rope from his freakishly stocked toy-box .

Adzuki shook her head at some of the items he had tucked away in black silk blanket box at the foot of his bed.   
  
there was the typical fair of butt plugs and dildos some of the more tantalizing items in the collection involved the use of electricity, there was also a metal device that expanded opening out like a spiky flower when a knob on its base was twisted.   
  
perturbed by the collection of bizarre sex toys Adzuki closed the box Then waited out for him to snake his way home.   
  
  
she didn’t have long to wait for the predator to return to his layer. In the early hours of the morning Xorick ambled in a shorter irken female in a ruby cocktail dress on his arm, it was clear she was plastered where as Xorick was quite alert an all too familiar scene. Adzuki waited for them to approach bed room before springing her ambush.   
  
she pointed a gun at them demanding that the girl leave. Xorick coyly through his hands in the air he was surprised to see her.   
  
Xorick : heh’ .. hey now … why don’t you put that thing away and we can all have a nice time together hmmm?   
  
Adzuki was un relenting firing a warning shot into the ground at his feet his arm piece shrieked and clumsily ran for the door Xorick lost his cool, he had received no indication that Adzuki was even on her way back to Irk , not that it mattered she was yesterdays news now. Still he should have updated that darn security system. Maybe there was still a way out of this he thought.   
  
  
fire in her eyes she instructed him lay on the bed keeping her wepon trained on him at all times.   
not wanting to get shot at he obliged with his back to her reached for his powder vile and very sneakily emptied it out into his claw.

As she shoved him down onto the mattress he blew the ketamine powder in her face hoping that it would buy him some time. Adzuki waved the dust out of her face then headbutt him with a smirk.   
  
Adzuki: I know all about your little tricks worm, that won’t work on me any more.   
  
she then proceed to pistol whip him across the back of the head knocking him unconscious.  
  
restraining him with the silk ropes in uncomfortably tight bonds when he came to from being struck in the head he found him self naked and un able to move but very lucid. The rings he wore on his antenna were sitting on his stomach. 

He tried in vain to struggle out of the ropes but Adzuki knew a thing or two about how to tie knots he wasn’t going anywhere.   
  
she had thought long and hard about how she was going to make him pay for what he had done to her it would be slow and merciless. She’d use his own depraved methods against him as she teased out a long and agonizing death.   
  
Adzuki rubbed at the base of her antenna gathering up the oily secretions from the pheromonal pores that had opened since her most recent moult taking her sent on her claws she rubbed the oil directly into his antenna handling him roughly and tugging at them to cause pain.   
  
as she spoke she put on an act that sent chills down the spine her voice taking on a husky tone, the way she moved and touched, the hungry look in her eyes right down to the way she smelled screamed sex.   
  
Adzuki: do I have you’re full attention now? …..   
  
she cooed breathily letting out a lustful chirp. It made him shiver where ever she had been all that time she had defiantly picked up some new skills he thought her performance was mesmerising.  
  
Xorick: if you wanted it that badly you could he just asked ~  
  
the High roller had already forgotten the context that landed him in this current position, not being used to dominating partners this was something new to him , not knowing what she had planned to do titillated him.   
  
she smirked deviously running her claws down his belly looking for best place to make her incision. Xorick shuddered under her nails he was caught up in the ruse that he hadn’t the slightest idea the world of hurt he was about to be dragged through.   
  
finding a particularly soft and reactive spot just under his ribcage Adzuki took her knife and drove it into his flesh piercing his muscles penetrating deep into the body cavity. Xroick screamed as the serrated blade wiggled back and forth widening the wound.   
  
Xorick : ahhhhrrr FUCK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!   
  
laying the blade to the side Adzuki leaned in closely one hand stroking his cheek the other she worked inside the wound she had opened up, her hand fit tightly inside the hole as she fished round amongst his organs.   
  
Adzuki: shhhhh!~ this won’t hurt much …. You’ll like it   
that’s when the realization had struck him . she wasn’t there to fuck at all she was going to kill him.   
  
Adzuki laughed as she pushed her hand deeper hooking with her claws the ligament that connected to his aedeagus. Tugging on it sent a shooting pain right down the centre of the bristled organ.  
pulling it up through the body cavity inverting it the spines catching and taring at his squeedilispoosh as she pulled it toward the gaping hole in his abdomen, blood pooling and staining the sheets.   
  
the pain was excruciating this bitch was insane he had to get out of there , twisting and struggling only made it worse as his own aedeagus pierced and sliced his organs.   
  
Adzuki revelled in his anguish he would know exactly what it had felt like.   
  
Adzuki: I’m being gentle!   
  
she mocked as Xorick withered and writhed as she pierced his liver with the spined head of his aedeagus. The backwards facing burs kept it firmly anchored into place as Adzuki slid her hand out of his guts he watched in horror as she licked the blood from her claws in provocative display.  
  
the gesture sickened him and she knew it. giving him time to marinate in the pool of blood that was filling his body cavity she retrieved the electro sex set from the black box at the end of his bed.

She was honestly unsure if the idea would work the way she had imagined or not but when would she ever get the opportunity again . if it failed she’d finish the job some other way.   
  
making sure he could see exactly what she was doing Adzuki set up the device reaching back into his guts she positioned the electrodes over his testicals.   
  
Xroick: please … have mercy!   
  
Adzuki raised an eyebrow at the pathetic quivering mess he was reduced to , mercy? What a joke.   
  
watching in silence as his body jolted and convulsed to the increasing intensity of the electric pulses as she gradually slid the dial up to its maximum setting.   
  
the twitching causing his aedeagus to shred his liver even further as he was involuntary brought to climax by the pulses.

  
Xorick let out an unirkenly screech as he came filling the minced organ with his own semen the sticky white fluid stung as it seeped into the thousands of cuts and abrasions in his squeedlispooch , intestines and kidneys. The force of the orgasm taring apart his testicals as his aedeagus contracted violently squeezing out every last drop of his seed into his body cavity.   
  
  
Adzuki winched the result had been more dramatic than she had thought but her revenge was finally complete. 

With the kill confirmed she began destroying the evidence, emptying out the flammable liquids she had set aside onto the bed setting it and him ablaze. 

Watching as his remains burned, she felt a weight lifted from her shoulder finally she was free of this nightmare .

or so it seemed.   
  
  
  
end~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
